


A Fine Pair

by NellyD53



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NellyD53/pseuds/NellyD53
Summary: Steve and Bucky never reach Siberia.





	A Fine Pair

Steve opened his eyes and looked around groggily. The last thing he remembered was getting on the plane in Germany with Bucky to head to Siberia.   He panicked a moment, unable to locate Bucky, but finally saw him stretched out on a bed across the way. Bucky appeared to be unconscious. Steve started to try to get to Bucky, but was stopped by a clear glass-like panel. He started pounding his fist.

“No need to panic, Captain.  Mr.  Barnes is unharmed, merely sleeping off the last effects of the drugs.  He will wake soon.  In the meantime, let us talk for a moment.”

Steve turned to see an elderly gentleman standing at the head of the walkway that separated the areas holding him and Bucky. The man began to speak again.

“I suppose you are wondering what you are doing here. Rest assured, I do not represent the UN/Accords nor am I affiliated with US government. No one will harm Mr. Barnes here. Indeed, you will be safe together for quite a long time.

My family has always been collectors. We cannot abide to see things set aside and lost. We bring them here and see that they are properly cared for.   This facility has been continually upgraded and expanded. It is climate controlled for optimal storage and currently extends 6 stories underground. It can withstand earthquakes and a nuclear assault. As to why you, specifically, are here.  I have brought you and Mr. Barnes here because the world does not understand you, but I do. A fine pair such as you two should not be separated again.”

The gentleman tipped his head and appeared to be lost in thought “I suppose that the idea of adding persons to our collections started right about the time you were born. My great -grandmother Ophelia collected Russian dolls. For  their wedding anniversary, my great-grandfather decided to give her the ultimate Russian doll. Unfortunately Dear Princess Anastasia did not do well.  The trauma of the revolution and the separation from her family proved to be too much”. He pointed over the to a small alcove. What Steve had originally assumed to be a life-sized doll mixed in among others he could now see was the preserved body of the lost Russian princess.  

“As you can imagine, everyone was quite upset. The family abandoned the idea and this part of our storage facility fell into disuse.  My grandfather certainly never used it. It was almost forgotten until my father needed to upgrade the electrical and plumbing in the main facility. My father loved gangster movies and the idea adding someone with a mafia connection to his collection was appealing. He arranged to have  Jimmy Hoffa brought in. He did not last long either, but longer than if the mafia had found him first.  Father thought that it was because Mr. Hoffa was old, but I have always thought that it was because he was alone.  In my mind for the concept to work it had to be a two.  And if it was a  pair, all the better"

"My collecting passion is weapons,  and Captain and Mr. Barnes certainly fulfill that criteria.  I had focused on swords and the like, but  once you and your shield were retrieved from the ice and it was revealed that Mr. Barnes  with his metal arm was the infamous Winter Soldier I knew that the time to test my pair theory was approaching.  The ultimate weapons pair,  a soldier representing all that is good and the other  all evils“.

Steve turned his head away and the gentleman walked directly in front of him, almost forcing Steve to look at him.

“I can see by your face that you think me mad. You think that you only have to play along long enough to be escape or be rescued.  Really captain, you underestimate me.  Your room is lined with  vibranium, it has taken years to acquire, but worth the cost.  The glass was liberated from SHIELD, strong enough to resist the Hulk. Even if you had your shield you could not hope to penetrate it.   You and Mr. Barnes will not be able to break out on your own.

As for rescue, whom did you have in mind. The situation has changed drastically for all your friends since you last saw them.

Mr. Lang and Mr. Barton are currently awaiting trial in Germany. Given that their entire defense is “Cap needed my help” and the amount of property damage, it is likely that they will be old men when they are released. 

Mr. Wilson is in military custody, a court martial being the least of his concerns.   Both Romania and Germany want to try him for his actions. Again, when he is released he too will be an old man.

Ms.  Romanoff is _in the wind_ as they say.  She’s burning through aliases and resources faster than she can recover. Most likely the Russians will soon find her and she’ll end up in a hole so dark and deep that the infamous Black Widow will soon be only a memory.

As for Ms. Maximoff, certain videos regarding her Hydra activities have come to light. South Africa, Sokovia and Lagos are all calling for her head.  There is talk of permanently binding her powers.

And Dear Miss Carter, the US takes a dim view on those who leak classified information to aid terrorists. And the photo of your kiss so soon after Peggy Carter’s funeral is not helping her case.  Everyone is quite disgusted with her.

Tony Stark?  Poor man, a video of his parents’ tragic murder has somehow made its way on the web along with footage of you getting the information from Armin Zola. He is currently hiding in his tower, devastated by the idea of his mother and father being murdered and that you, a man he considered a friend, hid the information for years. You and Ms. Romanoff should have screened the information released to the internet more carefully.

 Mr. Stark is also concerned with the care of James Rhodes after his critical injury at the airport. He is too busy worrying about HIS James to be concerned about you and YOUR James.

  As of now, the entire world thinks that you and Mr. Barnes used your teammates as distractions to get away and hide yourselves.  Stark went to the prison where your team were being held.  Mr. Wilson told him about the Siberia base and the other Winter Soldiers. A UN -sanctioned team went to Siberia to the coordinates and not only were there no Winter Soldiers but no abandoned Hydra base. Dear Mr. Zemo did such a good job of implanting those false memories. Too bad he has outlived his usefulness.

The UN and Mr. Stark think Wilson sent the  team on a wild goose chase. Wilson and the others think that you fed them false information and used them as scapegoats. Tell me again Captain, who will be looking to rescue you? “

Steve hung his head, surely his teammates knew him better than that.

 The gentleman rubbed his hands briskly and spoke again “But really, you should thank me.  You wished to be able to spend time with your dear  Bucky without the intrusion of the outside world, a world that didn’t understand. I have given you , Steve Rogers , exactly what you wanted.

Now, I am old and you will outlive me, but don’t worry. I have instilled a love of Captain. America in my young grandson and when the time is right I will introduce you. He will see that you are well cared for.  You will come to see that this is not so bad at all. “

The gentleman turned away and went up the stairs. Steve fell to his knees and wondered how things had come to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at posting a fanfic. I thought I'd start with something short.


End file.
